Normal?
by Emma-Josie
Summary: Vivianne thought she was just a normal girl, well she always thought so being brought up in a small town in Canada her life was the very image of normal.When she get accepted into school in the UK, she thinks her life is about to start, but what happens when a certain Doctor shows up in her life? How will she handle Him? How will she handle the adventures? The Running?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I haven't wrote in a long time and this is my first Doctor Who fan fiction as well as my first multi chapter story! So I will tell you all now that I do not own Doctor Who, wish I did, but I don't. Also Reviews are welcome but please be aware that I do not have a Beta therefore I am bound to make some mistakes so please take that into consideration! So now onto the awesomeness of the story... Normal?

If someone were to tell me that I would be doing what I am doing now a year ago, I would have asked if they were let out of a mental asylum and relapsed. Of course I wouldn't have believed them but yet here i am… Running. I run and run and run, I don't know if I will ever stop. But the thought that I have in my mind, the ever constant thought that I hate and love and fear all at the same time, I don't want to stop.

I was born a normal girl… well I always thought so, Born on April 6th, a normal day, born in a normal way, by a normal mother. I was given a normal name; Vivianne Alice Hill, growing up I was normal, I was a bit of a tomboy, liked to get dirty was always one of the guys, being brought up with a mostly male household it was… normal. Everything about my life was that dreaded word, even my looks, in my opinion were normal, dark brown hair, green eyes, I was a skinny kid growing up but came into my body as I got older never getting rid of my skinniness mind you but I filled out a little more in my…ahem feminine areas. The only none "normal" thing about me was as my father called it " Vivi's speckles of freckles" they dusted my nose and cheeks, No one else in my family had them. During my school years I was always a bit of a loner, I didn't mind it, it gave me more time to focus on my studies. I decided early on that I was going to become a History Professor. I always loved learning about the past and how it influences the future. Because I went into school with this goal in mind I made sure i was at the top of my classes so I could get into the school I wanted to, Cambridge University in the UK. Being born in a little town in Alberta, Canada it was a big dream and I worked hard to apply, this was the first step towards my future and when I got the Letter of acceptance I knew that this was the beginning of a great journey, If only I knew what this journey was going to entail.

"Be good Vivi, we are going to miss you! make sure you give those Brits some hell!" My father Leon Hill told me jokingly, I was leaving for the UK, planning on getting a feel of the place before going to school in the fall. It was spring of 2004 and I had everything to move to the United Kingdom and start my life in this exciting, historic, and totally not normal country. My mother Gillian Hill was sniffling and wiping her eyes as her youngest and only daughter was finally leaving the nest. I smiled at her and gave her a hug tightly, "It will be ok mom, I'll email you and call you when I can alright?" I felt her squeeze my shoulders tightly before letting go and giving me a watery smile nodding, "of course dear i love you!" I then looked over at my three older brothers, all of them had left the house and all of them had the same reaction from mom. There was William or Will, the oldest he got married right out of school and got a job as a driller to support his wife and child, a common career choice in Alberta. Then Garret he became an electrician and is living in a nice apartment with his girlfriend. Lastly there is Nicholas or Nick, he is now in University to become a Doctor but he took the time off to see me leave. I walked to them and they all embraced me in a tight hug smiling as they ruffled my hair telling me there farewells. a few minutes and tears on my mother's part later it was time for me to go, i picked up my bags and go over to the check in and looked back at my family once more before waving and entering the boarding area. As I get on the plane I let a few tears slip out of my eyes, this is the first time I have left my family for more than a week, I know this will be hard but I know that this is the right path I need to go on. The plane leaves the ground and I look out the window as the airport and family become distant dots of my past and I fly towards my future.

So here it is the first chapter of Normal? The next chapter we get into the fun-ness and the running! Can't forget the running!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2! I will say that i do not own Doctor Who, maybe one day! but not today.

chapter 2

1 year later

I would like to say that this day started out spectacular, that something weird happened that would have gave me a clue about what was going to happen in my life, however that was not the case. It started out as any normal day, I was starting to hate that word.

"Yes mother, I've been eating properly… Yes I have a job, same one as when I first got here actually! You know at that department store in London?… Yes, I know they don't pay that well, but it keeps me afloat!… Alright! Alright, I have to go mom…Yes, I know you do…. I love you too!… Ok! Bye!" I sigh and hang up, living in the UK was great, however mom always had to check up on me at the most inconvenient times. I was just getting ready for work when she decided to call. I moved to London for my break because during school I lived in the dorms at the University and I needed to make money somehow. I got a deal with the landlord for a place to live in the same complex I lived in when I first moved here. It was close to work and the rent was affordable. Since I moved here life has been great, I actually managed to make a friend of sorts, her name is Rose Tyler we met at work and after a few shifts we found out that we lived in the same complex. She is a few years younger than me but she is intriguing and we managed to find a few things we have in common. I exit my place and walk a few doors down and knock on the Tyler residence before letting myself in.

"Rose Tyler! You better be ready for work or I'm going to come and pour ice-cold water on you!" I yell into the house, Rose's mother Jackie waves to me as I move past her room towards my friends. Hearing groaning I laugh and open the door to see Rose throwing the covers off to get ready for the day. Moving into the kitchen I start to make ourselves tea, for Rose and Jackie, and Coffee for myself. Being in the UK I started picking up on the slang but I still miss Tim Hortons every once in a while and I haven't lost my accent either, Rose likes to make fun of me saying I'm a british wannabe. I walk back into her room just as she is grabbing her purse, handing her a to go cup filled with her tea we wave to Jackie and head to work.

We got to work at Henrik's on time, because Rose was working in a different department than myself, we made plans to eat lunch together with her boyfriend Micky. He was a nice guy, a little whiny but alright. I walked to the toy section where I worked and got ready myself for the long day ahead of me. Quicker than I realized it was lunch and the three of us were fooling around on our break, then it was back to work.

"Thank god it's closing time!" I mutter to myself as I wait for Rose by the door I see the security guard hand her an envelope she waves me off as she re-enters the building.

"That must be the Lottery money" I mutter to myself as I walk towards the complex. Taking my time as I walk, I barely got 3 blocks away when I hear an explosion. Freezing I slowly turn around and see a ball of flame right by Henrik's. Without thinking I turn and run back towards the explosion, dread fills me as I turn the corner and see that Henrik's was the building that blew up.

_"Run! Callie! Run and don't stop, never stop!" a male voice calls out to me, all around me is burning, flame and burning and death, so much death. I feel tears on my cheeks as I slowly move forewords, but hands grasp my hips and pull me away. Right away I start to struggle wanting nothing more than to help._

_"Please! I need to help! You have to let me help!" I hear myself scream as I struggle harder to go towards the destruction more hands reach out and grab me pulling me back. I turn and look at them, there were 3 of them in total, 2 men and one female. The oldest male walks towards me a sad look in his eyes. For some reason I start to struggle more screaming at them to stop. I look fearfully at the man as he puts his fingers on my temples, soon my eyes flutter closed. _

_"Goodbye Callie, remember we love you!" I hear the female say before it all falls silent._

Coming back to reality not exactly sure what happened, I quickly shake my head and look around for Rose. Not seeing her I run back to the complex hoping she is there. To my relief I hear Jackie shouting, which means that Rose was indeed here and safe. I open the door and rush in hugging Rose tightly.

"You scared me to death! I ran all the way back to the shop when I heard the explosion! Your not hurt are you?!" I cry into her shoulder. Rose awkwardly hugs me back not used to my over emotional muttering.

"Ya I'm fine!" Rose says sitting back down and watching the telly, huffing I sit beside her as Jackie mutters about compensation. Mickey then enters and I excuse myself to my place just to grab some change of clothes and night-clothes. I was not going to let Rose stay by herself. I mean sure she has Jackie but sometimes the girl needed someone closer to her age. As I walk back to the flat I see Mickey walking towards the pub with a plastic arm that he then throws in the trash bin. Shrugging I enter the apartment again, seeing Rose go to her room I follow, we don't say anything as we change for bed. I see how stressed she is as we get into bed, I lay there and soon feel her move towards me wanting comfort. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders I hold her close and soon we fall asleep.

_I'm overlooking a field of red, sitting and enjoying the breeze. It's been a while since I had some free time like this, usually I was busy at the academy. Hearing someone shouting my name I look around and smile seeing my best friend and secret crush._

_"Theta! What are you doing here? I thought you had classes?" I asked as he sits down beside me, _

_"You know me Callie, I can't seem to sit still in those classes! I need to go out and see the universe!" Theta exclaims laying back and pulling me along with him, we sit there for a while just watching the sky and stars. I glance over at him, only to find that he was already looking at me, blushing I smile at him,_

_"Well when you go, don't forget me! And visit often!" I say softly looking into his eyes, he only smiles and pulls me closer to him._

_"Of course Callie! I would never abandon you!" _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Slowly coming out of my sleep I look over and see Rose reaching a hand out and hitting the alarm that woke us up. Groaning I put my head back into the pillow, the dream from last night already fading away.

"There's no point getting up girls, you both don't have any jobs to go to" Jackie calls from outside the room, yawning I get up anyways and hope into the shower. Leaving the bathroom I move to the living room already dressed and ready for the day, I hear Jackie and Rose talking about jobs. Hearing something rattling at the door I glance at Rose as she hears it as well.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." Rose tells her mom as we walk towards the cat flap as it moves from the outside, no cats coming in though.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie says from her room,

"No you thought about it" I say back as we both get down onto our knees and peer through the cat flap. All of a sudden a man appears in our line of view, startled I jump back my heart thumping in my chest. Rose quickly opens the door to see the man standing up looking questioningly at her.

"what are you doing here?" the man asks her, I peer around the door to look at the mystery man. He is a thin man with slightly bigger ears and a big nose, his hair is cut short in a buzz cut and he is wearing a leather jacket and dark clothing. I find him slightly attractive in a "I'm trying to be badass but I'm secretly a softy" kind of way. He is staring at her intently as if trying to figure out why she is there.

"I live here" Rose states looking dubious at the man. He hasn't noticed me yet, and for some reason I didn't want him to see me, not yet at least. He made me nervous like I should be different somehow.

"Well what do you do that for?" he replies as if he is genuinely confused. I giggle a little covering my mouth with my hand, he notices me and I freeze looking into his eyes. A brief feeling of familiarization overcomes me before leaving as quickly as it comes. He frowns a second before looking back at Rose waiting for a response.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job" She retorts crossing her arms. I gape at her before looking at him in shock.

"You blew up our work?!" I half yell at him, he manages to look half sheepish.

"maybe a little, But this is weird I must have the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he asks us before knocking on our heads a few times. Frowning in confusion I glance at Rose who is also frowning only at him.

"No, boneheads. Bye, then." The mystery man said before turning to leave, quickly I shake my head and pull him back and into the house as Rose shuts the door.

"You, inside, now!" we both say at the same time as we push him in further not giving him a chance to say otherwise. I hear Jackie ask us who it was, I let Rose and the Mystery man deal with her as I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Picking up a magazine I start to look through it no longer interested in the conversation, letting my thoughts wander. I thought that the mystery man was very familiar but I can't place him. It's like knowing something but not being able to know what that something is. Frowning I quickly shake my head clearing it of all my confusing thoughts I look over and see Mystery man looking around the living room, he takes the magazine from my hands and looks through it before handing it back to me.

"well that's not going to work, he's gay and she's an alien" He tells me I gape at him again before huffing and look over at Rose who is talking to mystery man who obviously isn't paying attention.

"sad ending" I hear him say as he flips through a book, fairly fast I must admit. I cross my arms not believing him and making a mental note to read the book myself. I watch as he looks at himself in a mirror muttering about his facial features, sighing I shake my head and go back to reading my magazine. However not being able to concentrate I look over to Rose and Mystery man who are talking about cats. I look over as I hear the cat flap rattle, not seeing anything however I turn back to face mystery man only to see what looks like a plastic arm attack him. Gasping I run over and try to pry the thing off his throat.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" I hear Rose say, grunting i manage to pull it from him before it moves to Rose and attached itself onto her face. The both of us quickly work on getting it off of her, myself by pulling and Mystery man, or Doctor? by using this weird light thing and putting it in the palm of the plastic hand before it seizes and goes stiff.

"It's alright, I stopped it! See, armless!" the Mystery Doctor jokes which causes me to grab the plastic arm and hit him with it.

"You think?" I grumble at him, he pouts at me before taking the arm back and starts to leave. Rose and I glance at each other before running off after him as he walks down the stairs.

"Hey! you can't just go swanning off!" I say to him trying to keep up.

"Yes I can! this is me swanning off!" he tells me all the while continue walking down.

"But it tried to kill me!" Rose calls out to him.

"Ten out of ten for observation" I hear him call back.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." I hear Rose tell him stopping in her place and looking at him smugly. i stop beside her looking back and forth between him and her. Not quite sure what exactly is going on and feeling like I missed a whole bunch by not staying with Rose.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor cocks his eyebrow as he looks at both of us, I raise my hands in surrender silently telling him that I have no clue whats going on.

"She thinks so." I say looking at her as she deflated a little.

"Who are you?" Rose questions instead seeing that she isn't getting anywhere with the threat.

"Told you. The Doctor." The Doctor answers. I freeze again in shock as the word Doctor bounces around in my mind, it's like I know it's an important title and not in the human sense.

'Wait! Human sense?! Why am I thinking that there is such a thing as a non-human sense?' I think to myself starting to feel a little panicky as in I should know why that's important but it keeps just out of my reach.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose questions again.

"Just the Doctor." I mumble along with The Doctor, who glances at me again in confusion, I keep my eyes on the ground however lost in my thoughts.

"The Doctor?" Rose questions again

"Hello!" He turns back to her waving cheerfully

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she then retorts, he starts walking again and we both follow, Rose asking question after question. I however am not really listening.

'Doctor… Doctor…. Doctor… No its more than that… I know it! It's on the tip of my tongue. Where have I heard that before?!' frustrating myself I shake my head and notice that we had stopped walking.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" I hear her ask, I look at him curious as well. He looks at us then suddenly grabs our hands.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." My breath is taken away from me as I feel what he feels, and i start to feel overwhelmed by everything going on around me. Gasping I quickly let go of his hand and back away from him, he looks at me curiously at my sudden retreat before dropping Rose's hand as well. I watch him as he walks away. Blinking as the feeling gets pushed down inside me, I look at Rose who shrugs at me and walks away. I however stand where I am watching as the Doctor enters a blue 1960's police call box, there is a whirring sound and I watch stunned as the blue box disappears from sight. Rose comes back after hearing the sound.

"what was that?" She asks coming up to me, I turn and face her forcing a smile on my face.

"I don't know? I didn't see anything." I tell her, before grabbing her arm and walking back to the complex.

Getting back to the complex I say goodbye to the Tyler's and go to my place. Putting my stuff down I slowly walk around the flat. Everywhere I look it seems surreal for some reason. Like a fake reality has been placed around me. I go to my room and lay on my bed grabbing my fathers old pocket watch and look at the dull but pretty gold designs on it. Its has apparently been passed down in our family for years, I always wondered why dad gave it to me if it was supposed to go to the oldest in the family. To which he just shrugged and gave it to me saying it was mine. I didn't really question it, wanting to keep it close, sighing I put it on my dresser and closing my eyes and slowly falling to sleep.

There we go! End of chapter two! I'm sure most of you know whats going on by now, if not well then big surprise! Until next time! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Here is Chapter 3! Reviews would be awesome, speaking of which! Thank you Silent Song of Shadows! :D Again! I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

It's been a day since I last heard from Rose and the Doctor, I took that time to clean my place, watch telly, pretty much anything I could think of to keep my mind off what happened yesterday. It didn't really help, everywhere I went, what I did, my mind drifted off to the Doctor and how I knew him, or how I was supposed to. It was like he was someone important to me and I should know who he is, but when ever I try to remember my mind goes blank.

_RING RING RING_

"Hello?… Hey Rose, what's up?… You went where?! Why would you do that? You don't know who this guy is!… Ya, I know… Alright, I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes… Okay, Bye" Sighing I hang up, Rose was being her brash self and went to a random guys house to talk about the Doctor. I couldn't believe her, I mean what if he was a creepy stalker serial killer! I run to my room and quickly change into some boyfriend fit jeans and a tight white tank top with a blue sweater overtop, as I leave the room I look back and take my pocket watch, not really knowing why, just wanting it on my person for some reason. Putting a pair of blue vans on I lock my door behind me and make my way to the restaurant where I was to meet Rose and Mickey. As I get there I see Rose talking to Mickey and eating chips. I walk towards them and stop as I get a good look at Mickey… if it was Mickey that is. He looked different, in the I'm not a real person type different.

'Auton' My mind whispers at me, confused I ponder what that even means and why I thought of it. I feel a presence enter the restaurant and instinctively I know it's the Doctor, letting my body work by itself I wordlessly hand him a bottle of champagne pointing to the two sitting down. He seems to take the hint although I feel him look at me with a curious eye before moving forward to the task at hand.

"What're you doing that for?" I hear Rose say as we come up to the table.

"Your champagne." The Doctor says to the plastic Mickey.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" Plastic Mickey says keeping an eye on Rose, I sigh silently and take the champagne from the doctor and move over to Rose.

"Madam, your champagne." I say to her hoping she would look at us. To my dismay she doesn't, I look at the Doctor and shrug handing it back to him. It's his turn again.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose ignores us.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Plastic Mickey says starting to sound threatening I nudge the Doctor to do something ready to jump in If needed.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The Doctor says again calmly.

"Look, we didn't order it." Plastic Mickey finally looks up at us, causing the Doctor and I to grin. "Ah. Gotcha" I hear him mutter but I'm to busy trying to get Rose to get out of the chair away from him, unfortunately she seemed to be shocked still by seeing us, more importantly the Doctor.

"Don't mind us. We are just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor shakes the champagne bottle and lets the cork pop… straight into the Plastic Mickey's head. Rose looks at him in shock and I scrunch my nose in disgust. Plastic Mickey chews the cork around and spits it out of his mouth, not wasting anymore time I grab Rose and pull her out of the chair towards us. Plastic Mickey stands up as his hands mold into flat blocks and chops the table, breaking it easily. Screaming both me and Rose run with the Doctor who quickly takes off Mickey's head. However our victory is short-lived as Plastic Mickey's body starts following us chopping everything in its path. Thinking quickly I run to the fire alarm and pull it.

"Everybody! Out now!" I yell getting everyone out of the restaurant. I run back to Rose and the Doctor who have moved into the kitchen, we exit through the back and I see the Doctor use a pointy thing on the door as I hear it lock I turn around and see the Blue Box again.

"Sonic screwdriver… the TARDIS" I mutter to myself, as I walk towards the Blue Box, no longer paying attention to Rose, The Doctor, or Plastic Mickey. As I get close enough to the TARDIS, images flash in my mind.

_"You're going away." I say looking at him, tears are in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. He looks at me sadly before reaching out to touch my cheek. I back away from him shaking my head. He sighs and turns to look at the TARDIS he intended to steal, I wasn't here to stop him in fact I pushed him to do this, to see the universe. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. _

_"Callie…" Theta trails off looking back at me but I stop him holding a hand up in silence. I shake my head again and wipe my eyes before looking at him evenly._

_"Don't say you will come back to visit… we both know that you won't… just promise me that you remember me alright? I…" My voice breaks as I try to tell him what I had wanted to tell him for so long. However I knew that if I did, he would stay. I couldn't do that to him, he wanted to go for so long. I give him a watery smile and walk away not looking back… knowing if I did I would break down and beg him to stay. As I reach the top of the hill I hear the TARDIS fade away, not being able to hold in my tears any longer I let out a sob and slowly sink onto the soft red grass, remembering the love that never was, and now never will be. _

I hear a sniffle and look around jerking out of the confusing images that passed through my head. I realize that I was the one who made the noise and quickly bring a hand up to my eye and notice that I was crying. Rubbing the tears off my face I look and see that the Doctor is unlocking the TARDIS and entering inside.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" Rose shouts at him, I sigh and enter the TARDIS.

"Rose! Just enter the TARDIS, we will be fine" I call out to her as I go up to the console. The Doctor looks at me in shock as he hears me call out to Rose, I ignore him and watch as Rose enters the TARDIS looks around before going back outside and looking around the TARDIS presumably before re-entering and closing the door behind her.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose cries as she comes up the ramp.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor says as he puts the head on the console.

"Of course you had to go see Genghis Kahn!" I snort absent mindedly fiddling with a switch.

"What was that?" The Doctor asks me, I shake my head coming out of my thoughts confused as he is talking to me.

"What was what?" I ask back looking at him blinking owlishly at him, He only gives me a suspicious glance before turning back to Rose.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor rambles a little, I sigh and nudge him in the side to get him back on track.

"Right. Where do you want to start?" He asks after grumbling at me for the jab, which I ignore in favor of sitting on the railing.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose mutters in shock looking around still.

"Yes." The Doctor and I say in unison, which causes him to glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"It's alien." she then states.

"Yeah." Both of us say in unison again, this time both the Doctor and Rose look at me in shock and suspicion in the Doctors case. I however am back in my own world not really paying attention to whats going on around me.

"Are you alien?" She then asks, mostly at the Doctor but I can tell that she is asking me as well.

"nope!" I say frowning when I feel wrong saying that statement for some reason. shrugging to myself I turn back to the Doctor, who frowns at me but looks back at Rose.

"Yes. Is that all right?" The Doctor asks hesitantly.

"Yeah." Rose nods

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. S." The Doctor starts telling her my eyes grows distant as I look into nothing thinking about that word… TARDIS.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I say before the Doctor can tell her. At this point the Doctor rushes up to me and grabs me by the shoulders jerking me out of what ever I was thinking.

"Who are you?!" He all but shouts at me, confused and slightly scared I struggle out of his grip.

"Vivianne! I'm Vivianne! Let go of me!" I shout back as he grips me harder, tears run down my cheeks as I stare into his eyes, his sad old war-torn eyes. I've seen them before, but they weren't sad before.

"How do you know so much! What are you?! You can't be human, no human can know what you know." He glares at me and takes out his sonic screwdriver, scanning me.

"Stop it! I'm Vivianne! I'm human! I'm human! I'm human! I have to be human!" I yell at him moving away tears flowing freely and feeling very confused. Rose see's that this isn't heading anywhere good and steps in.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asks the Doctor as he tries to step closer to me to scan me again.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." He says trying to get past Rose who steps in the way and freaks out.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" She all but screams at him, this causes the Doctor to pause as he thinks over her words.

"Melt?" He quickly turns around and moans as the head indeed begins to melt.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" he yells and starts the TARDIS. Again my body works on its own and follows the Doctor up to the console and starts flipping switches following the signal that the head is giving. The Doctor shoves me out-of-the-way and as I move I suddenly forget what I was doing. Looking around I shake my head and walk back to Rose who looks at me concerned.

"What're you doing?" She asks as we watch him run around hitting random knobs and levers.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" He shouts not waiting for us and running out the door. I look back at her before shrugging and leaving the TARDIS. "You can't go out there. It's not safe!" Rose shouts after us before groaning and leaving the TARDIS as well.

I look around and see that we are in a different part of London. I hear Rose and the Doctor talk about what is happening but I don't listen as I sit down on a bench and think.

'I'm human! I know I am! I was born human, I'm going to probably die human!"I tell myself, but in the back of my mind I'm starting to have doubts. Taking a deep breath, I subconsciously move my hand to my pocket where I know my watch is, it gives me comfort knowing that its there. Hearing someone call my name I look around and see Rose waving me over to them. I walk over to them as Rose fills me in on what is going on.

"So The Nestene Consciousness is an alien who wants to eat the earth and is using the London Eye as a transmitter to make all plastic things come to life?" I ask making sure I got it all straight. Rose nods at me as we go down into a man-hole.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor tells us as we see this big goop of moving… goopiness.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose whispers at him, I sigh and shake my head at her.

"He's not here to kill it. He's got to give it a chance." I tell her as the Doctor moves towards the moving goop.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor states looking down at it. It moves and makes some weird noises.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" He then asks and comes forward towards it even more. I look to see Rose move towards something and it turns out to be Mickey. Happy that he is alive but focused on the Nestene, not completely trusting it.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" I hear the Doctor call out to them as he gets in front of the Nestene.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He jokes, I groan and put my hands on my face. The goop makes some more noise, It's almost like I can hear it talking and I know what it's saying but it sounds like its underwater.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." The Doctor retorts looking down at it, I see some dummies come forward to grab the Doctor.

"Doctor!" I shout running down the stairs trying to get to the Doctor, I push one away but three more come up one grabbing me and the other two grab the Doctor. They then pull the Anti-Plastic out of his pocket, the Nestene Consciousness roars in fury.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" The Doctor asks getting panicked as things are turning out for the worst. I hear a door open behind us and we turn to look, only yo see the TARDIS.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor shouts in anguish trying to get the Nestene Consciousness to understand. I struggle harder knowing that this isn't going well.

'I fought in the war… what war?… The Time War…I couldn't save your world… I couldn't save any of them… Who?…Time Lord… Time Lord… Time Lord' Those words flow through my head as I stare at the Doctor. So many thoughts rushing around, I wasn't able to make head or tail of what was going on, why was I thinking these things? What do they mean? Why are they so important? For some reason I reach out and hold his hand. The Doctor looks at me in question and I smile softly at him.

I hear Rose in the background muttering about gymnastics. I turn to see her swing from a chain knocking the Dummies off of us and the Anti-Plastic onto the Nestene Consciousness, the Doctor and I grab Rose who swings back towards us and quickly run to the TARDIS and leave the chamber. As we land once again Mickey rushes out pulling Rose with him, rolling my eyes I exit as well. We turn back to the Doctor who is leaning on the door frame.

"A fat lot of good you were." Rose tells the Doctor after a few seconds of silence.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor plays it off shrugging his shoulders, I scoff and cross my arms.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for Rose." I tell him and he seems to ponder on it.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He asks Rose, I don't know why but I feel my heart clench at the thought of him leaving me.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey whimpers hugging her around the knees. Sighing I hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Don't be rude!" I say glaring at Mickey.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." The Doctor suggests shrugging his shoulders. I look over at Rose who seems to be thinking it over.

"Is it always this dangerous?" She finally asks.

"Yeah." He grins thinking he got her.

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, and I could leave Vivi…so." She kind of trails off looking at us, i feel touched that she would include me and i smile softly at her. The Doctor looks disappointed and nods.

"Okay. See you around." He goes into the TARDIS and we hear the wheezing sound as it disappears. We stand there for a second before starting to walk away, then we hear the sound again and as we turn around the Doctor pops his head out of the door.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He grins knowing he has her this time. I look over to see Rose smiling at him.

"Thanks." Rose tell Mickey who looks at her confused.

"Thanks for what?" He asked hesitantly.

"Exactly." She replies before running into the TARDIS. Smiling sadly I turn and start to walk towards the complex wanting nothing more than a hot bath and a warm bed to crawl into.

"Where do you think your going Vivianne?" I hear the Doctor call out to me, slowly I turn to see him waiting for me. Frowning I walk back towards him.

"You think I'm just going to let you walk away? Oh no! You know things that humans shouldn't know, get in here" He tells me walking in the TARDIS, I pause not sure if I should. I look towards Mickey who is shaking his head telling me not to go. Then I look towards the Complex it looked so… normal. I lived all of my life thinking I was just that, normal, But then this mysterious Doctor shows up in my life and I'm starting to question EVERYTHING! Maybe I'm not "normal", but if I'm not what am I? The only one who seems to be able to help me is this Doctor person. Making my decision I walk into the TARDIS shutting the door behind me knowing once I do I am never going back.

:D There we go! another chapter done! I think this is the most I've written EVER in my life! And I must admit... I'm loving it! I will try to do another chapter by tomorrow but I make no promises!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello Lovelies! It took me longer than I wanted to post this chapter! lots has been going on! Any who, here we go! chapter 4. I don't own Doctor Who or any of the Characters except for Vivanne and any others that you have no idea who they are! :)

Chapter 4

Looking around the TARDIS I walk up and lean against the railing the Doctor is rushing about obviously excited about going on an adventure. Looking around I hear the TARDIS hum, somehow knowing that it is the TARDIS herself I smile and run my hand on the y-beams.

"Hello old girl." I say fondly, hearing a warm hum in reply I know that she is happy to see me. I ponder why I feel this familiarization with the TARDIS, shrugging I turn and watch Rose come up to the Doctor.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Vivianne, tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" The Doctor says grinning at us, giggling I turn to Rose, motioning for her to choose knowing that we were in for a wild ride.

"Forwards."

"How far?" I quickly ask her before the Doctor can, following him up as well. "One hundred years." She grins also following us up. I laugh as the Doctor sends us traveling through time, we come to a stop and I look over at the doors. "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." The Doctor tells us grinning from ear to ear I turn to look at Rose who looks a little dubious.

"You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" I can tell that he is egging us on, which is totally fine by me. I wanted to go as far as I could.

"Fine by us." I hear Rose say for the both of us obviously thinking the same thing.

"Ten thousand years in the future." The Doctor tells us, after another brief trip forwards in time.

"Step outside, it's the year 12005 the new Roman Empire." I say, laughing and excited that we were actually going into Earths future, I then stop and look at the Doctor who is looking at me again in suspicion.

"How did I know that?" I ask him quietly, he only keeps staring at me as if I'm a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces. Rose can tell that I am getting more confused breaks in the awkward silence,

"You think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive." He retorts although he keeps staring at me, uncomfortable I clear my throat and smirk at him, "You wish."

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" He grins manically before sending us off once again. It's a little bumpier that the last rides but we eventually land with a thump. Knowing that we reached the end of the line I run down to the door looking back at Rose who comes down as well a little more slowly but just as excited.

"Where are we? What's out there?" Rose asks, I just laugh and exit the TARDIS looking around in wonderment.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day" He starts only for me to cut him off.

"Hold on Doctor" I tap his watch and look out the giant window, waiting for the right time. He watches me as the sun flares. "This is the day the sun expands… Rose… Welcome to the end of the world." I say softly not really paying attention to them anymore. Instead looking through the window, my head starts to hurt as information starts streaming into my head, but instead of staying it leaves just at quick as if something is blocking the information to enter.

I hear the doctor walk up to me but I don't turn to face him, this isn't me, the knowing, the knowledge that enters my brain then leaves… it isn't me, at the same time though it is me, just not Vivianne. "Who am I Doctor? I'm not Vivianne… but I am though, I'm someone else and Vivianne at the same time… but that cannot be, can it? I have to be one or the other… Who is the other?" I mutter to him, turning to face him, I feel my eyes well up with tears. I didn't know what was happening anymore. He sighs and rubs his face with his hands.

"I don't know Vivianne, you confuse me… I feel like I should know you, but your human… completely human, how do you know so much?"

Shaking my head I sigh knowing that it will have to wait for a later time. "Come on then, let's go explore!" I say grabbing Rose who was watching from by the TARDIS. We walk out into the hall and hear the speakers come on about the guests, which of course starts Rose off about who those guests are.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" She questions, this causes me to silently groan almost knowing what is going to happen, "Depends what you mean by people." The Doctor tells her as we continue walking shaking my head at his vagueness, Rose also shakes her head… only in confusion in stead. "I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." Both the Doctor and I say in unison, I glance at him out of the corner of my eye before turning to Rose who I know will have more questions. "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Sure enough Rose fires away again this time a little curious myself I turn to the Doctor.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." I gape at him as he tells us.

"What for?!" I ask outraged as the Doctor just shrugs.

"For fun."

I just stare at the Doctor as he goes on about how this is a show for the rich, that all the humans have left earth and the Trust put the continents back into place to look like a classic earth. I was in shock that people would watch this, but at the same time I could understand that everything has a time and must die, even if you don't want it too. In a way I could also understand why people would come to watch, it was like a funeral where people could pay for their respects to the amazing planet.

"But what about the people?" I hear Rose ask being me back to the present, I look at Rose smiling sadly at her as the Doctor just shrugs,

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." I carefully watch Rose as I see that sentence sink into her head, coming up beside her I grasp her shoulders in a tight hug. She smiles sadly at me,

"Just us, than." I tense for a second than nod not agreeing at all but hoping that it will make her feel better. We continue down the hall before we are stopped by a bright blue man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor retorts, I raise an eyebrow pretending I was supposed to be here.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." The blue man continues to twitter angrily at us, I nudge the Doctor to do something so he takes out a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed Man.

"That's us! We are guests. Look, we've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? The Doctor and wife plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Vivianne, and this is Rose Tyler. She's our plus one. Is that all right?" He asks, I strain a smile as he introduces me as his wife.

"Please excuse my husband" I smile, while stomping on the Doctor's foot subtly making him grunt in pain, "He is quite the forgetful person. Just this last week he forgot our anniversary, right honey?"

The Doctor nods straining his smile too. Rose is just looking back and forth between us and the blue steward.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The steward says a little flustered before walking towards the podium. "The paper's slightly psychic." The Doctor tells Rose, "It shows them whatever I want them to see." I glare at him putting my hands on my hips so ready to start an argument.

"He's blue." Rose cuts in before World War Doctor could come out. "Yeah." I say still glaring at the Doctor.

"Okay."

"We have in attendance the Doctor, his wife Vivianne, and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The Steward calls I take a deep breath and smile gripping onto the Doctor taking my role in. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The Door opens and a woman and two men made of bark enter the hall. They look friendly and regal, I smile at them.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." The Steward then continues to call out names of aliens from different planets. "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." The woman of the group of trees come up to us and offer a piece of tree in a pot. I smile and take it and pass it gently to Rose. "Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." The Doctor fumbles searching his pockets for something before breathing on her. I grind my teeth together feeling jealous for some reason even though I am not married to him I still feel possessive. "How intimate." Jabe tells him shooting a look at me. Before the Doctor can say anything she smiles and walks on. "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." I turn and look as a head in a large glass case enter the doorway, I feel a connection to the large head and smile gently at him as he rolls pass. "The Moxx of Balhoon." I hear the Doctor greet a little blue man on a chair.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." Moxx of Balhoon tells us before spitting on Rose, I cover my mouth with hand as to not laugh out loud. She looks horrified and quickly wipes it off. "Thank you very much." I tell him gently nodding my thanks, then a creepy black-robed group come up and I take a step back behind the Doctor slightly. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs."

"A gift of peace in all good faith." The creepy group gives us a silver ball. The Doctor takes it and nods as they leave. I take a deep breath and move from the Doctor to stand more by Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." The Steward them calls to everyone as a pink trampoline enters the room.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." The Trampoline human tells us, "Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." I could see fake tears come and the attendants delicately wipe them away. I snort in disgust at how fake she was.

"Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" I laugh out loud as Tainted Love by Soft Cell starts playing. Bopping my head I look over at the Doctor I see him tapping his foot to the beat smiling. "Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Steward calls out to us. I look over at Rose who looks like she is getting overwhelmed, she runs out and I sigh, grabbing the Doctor and start to follow her. Jabe the tree blocks us before we can get to far and flashes something in our face. "Thank you." She tells us and we nod a little confused and follow Rose.

"Rose? Are you in there?" I call to Rose as we enter an observation deck. She is looking out the window and I come up behind her and rest my hand on her shoulder. She turns towards us and smiles feebly.

"What do you think, then?" The Doctor asks excitedly almost bouncing. I shake my head fondly at him, I was totally fine with all the aliens and different cultures. I knew that Rose however was a little shocked at the looks and everything.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

"Good thing he didn't take you to the Deep South." I joke trying to lighten the mood, the Doctor chuckles and nods knowing that it's true. Rose just shakes her head at me confused even more at the way I'm acting.

"Where are you from?" She then asks I groan to myself knowing once Rose gets into a mood there is little to get her out of it. I stay back knowing this could get ugly, and with how jumbled my head is from all the knowledge that's been rushing about, I wouldn't be able to help unless needed.

"All over the place." He shrugs not going into it. I feel a pang of hurt in my chest and I wince a little. The Doctor sees this and comes over and drapes his arm around my shoulders in comfort, I feel like it's for both of our benefits.

"They all speak English."

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates." The Doctor says, this doesn't concern me, It's awesome that the TARDIS is taking care of us, letting us know what's going on rather than listening to babble.

"It's inside my brain?" Rose growls and I shrug then realize that she didn't see the wonderfulness of the gift. I frown at her confused at why she is getting angry.

"Well, in a good way." I tell her feebly knowing that it's just going to add fuel to the fire. She just glares at me as well before turning back at the Doctor.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?"

"I didn't think about it like that." I tell her hoping to calm her down a bit.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South, and you! Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you? " She yells at me before having a go at the Doctor.

"Rose that's not fair!" I tell her as I step closer to her, the Doctor just shakes his head.

"I'm just the Doctor."

"From what planet?" She asks, ignoring me as I flinch back into the Doctor, he puts his hands on my shoulders in a comforting way.

"Where are you from?" It doesn't seem like she is going to let up.

"What does it matter?" I ask her quietly, which she seems adamant on ignoring everything I say.

"Tell me who you are!"

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me." He yells at her in anger dragging me away to the bottom of the observation deck and we look at the earth.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me." She screams in frustration. I sigh and lean my head against his arm, tired and confused.

"Are you ok?" I hear him whisper to me. I nod although I know I'm not. I reach down and grasp my watch, it seems to be comforting me. I pull it out and hold it in my hand, rubbing the cover.

**Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes. **The computer calls out over the speaker and I hear Rose come down to join us.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." She says as a way of apology, I smile at her and she takes out her mobile phone. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range." I tell her jokingly, she laughs lightly and shrugs.

"Just a bit."

"Tell you what." The Doctor tells her and takes the phone and plays with it a little. "With a bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" I call over, he glances at me smiling, before his eye catch my watch in my hand and he freezes a little, raising an eyebrow at him he shakes his head and smiles, although i can tell its a little strained.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you two?"

"No, we failed hullabaloo." Rose tells him, he nods and gives the phone back to Rose still glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh. There you go." He says before walking to me. I hear Rose call her mom and I turn my attention back to the Doctor who is frowning at me, I narrow my eyes and put my watch back in my pocket before backing up a little. He quickly follows me causing me to back up more. We do this for a little longer till my back hits the wall. I curse under my breath and watch him carefully as he stands in front of me.

"Where did you get that?" He asks urgently, I shrug pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean."

"That watch! Where did you get it" He growls at me going to grab it but I push him away.

"It's mine! Don't you dare touch it!" I growl back, narrowing my eyes at him, he tries again but I block him again. He glares at me and hold my hands and reaches into my pocket, I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Let go! It's mine! Don't!" I tell him as he pulls it out. I freeze as I see him look at it, he softens his grip and I get out of his hold and hold my hand out, shaking as I do.

"Where? What? How?" He mumbles to himself as he inspects it. I feel something take over my body and a presence enter my mind, It's the same feeling that I get when I get those visions? feelings? It's me… the other me.

"Theta, please give it back to me. All will be explained soon, just give it back" I hear my voice whisper to him, he jerks his head to meet my eyes.

"Who are you?"

"All in good time Doctor" I give him a cheeky grin and grab the watch and put it back in my pocket. The other me then leaves and I gasp as if I was just put under water for a while, I look at the Doctor in fear.

"What happened? What was that? Who was that?" I ask shaking more as the Doctor looks at me carefully. He puts his hand on my cheek and I stare at him wanting answers.

The Doctor looks at me something in his sad eyes, something that wasn't there before. Hope? Why would I give him hope? I'm just a plain silly human… right? But something whispers in the back in my mind that I'm not just a silly human. We feel the spaceship shake and I know that something like that probably isn't supposed to happen. I look at the Doctor and he is frowning so I know that something isn't right.

"We will figure it out Vivianne." He whispers to me with a tenderness that I didn't expect and I feel my cheeks redden. I clear my throat and turn to Rose who finished her conversation with Jackie.

"That's not supposed to happen." The Doctor tells Rose as we leave the observation deck to see whats going on. Once we get there we notice Jabe and go up to her to talk.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." She replies, The doctor nods and we look around trying to figure out whats going on.

"Where's the engine room?" I ask wanting to figure out what is going on. Something wasn't right and we needed to figure it out fast.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wives" Jabe tells us, nodding to Rose. The Doctor quickly shakes his head at her.

"She's not my wife. Only got the one here" He grabs me and smiles at Jabe who nods in understanding.

"Partner then?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?" Poor Jabe asks confused, I giggle and look over at Rose who is getting increasingly frustrated.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She points to Cassandra before silently asking me if I want to go. I shake my head no and point to the Doctor.

"Don't start a fight." I tell her as The Doctor offers Jabe and I an arm each. I wrap my arm around his as does Jabe. "And I want you home by midnight." I hear Rose call to us as we leave the main deck.

**Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes. **the Computer tells us as we walk through the maintenance duct.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" The Doctor asks Jabe.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" I ask looking back at her.

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board." I point out.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." Jabe tells us and I groan getting the feeling that this might be like a Titanic moment.

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor and I ask in unison.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe nods thinking about it.

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" The Doctor tells Jabe, who nods as I groan out loud.

"I'm afraid not."

"Fantastic." He tells us as we walk further, I sigh and follow.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" I hear Jabe say as she follows us.

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" I ask her after a bit of silence. I see the Doctor in front of us turn his head slightly to listen.

"Respect for the Earth." She tells me and I nod, It was a fair answer to me.

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." The Doctor tells me before smirking at Jabe who shrugs.

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." He scoffs shaking his head at her. I roll my eyes and cuff his head, causing a yelp of pain and a glare in my direction.

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." She tells me smiling gently, the Doctor looks embarrassed and offers a small smile.

"Excuse me." " And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Jabe tells him, I hold back tears and I see the Doctor freeze and nod slowly not saying anything, I put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He reaches back and grasps my hand squeezing slightly before taking his screwdriver and opens a door. As we enter the Engine Room I shiver a little bit at the coldness.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy? Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old-fashioned. Bet they call it retro." The Doctor tells us before scanning a panel. "Gotcha." "What the hell's that?" I ask as a metal spider crawls out of the panel and onto the wall.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asks the Doctor, who shrugs looking at the spider.

"I don't think so. Hold on." He then scans the spider and Jabe grabs it with a branch. "Hey, nice liana." I compliment her as I look at the spider. She looks a little bashful.

"Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?" The Doctor tells her before looking at the spider a little more closely.

"What does it do?" Jabe asks us and I look at him then at Jabe.

"Sabotage." We both say, before the Doctor continues. "And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on."

**Earth Death in ten minutes. **We run to a room where we see smoke flowing out of the bottom of the room.

"Hold on. Get back." The Doctor tells us as he uses his sonic on a panel beside the door. **Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.** The computer tells us, I hold my breath as I smell burnt flesh. Jabe notices that this is where the Steward resides.

"Is the Steward in there?!"

"You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend." I curse under my breath as we take off running once again towards the room. The Doctor gets there first and starts trying the stop the sun filter from descending.

"Let me out!" I hear as I get to the door. **Sun filter descending.**

"Anyone in there?" The Doctor and I call as I watch the Doctor fiddle with the Panel.

"Let me out!" I hear Rose yell out to us. My eyes grow wide and I look at the Doctor who rolls his eyes.

"Oh, well, it would be you."

"Open the door!" I tell him urgently hearing Rose tell him the same thing.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks." The Doctor tells us trying to calm us down. **Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. **I gasp and jump in place as I watch the Doctor work. **Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. **I take a deep breath but before I could calm down, **Sun filter descending. **Groaning I stand there feeling helpless as he types also getting frustrated.

"Just what we need. The computer's getting clever."

"Stop mucking about!" Rose yells at him.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." He yells back keeping focused on the panel. I can tell that Rose is getting panicky and to be honest so was I.

"Open the door!"

"I know!"

"The lock's melted!" I hear her yell from farther in the room. **Sun filter descending. Sun filter****Descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. **Sighing as the Doctor relaxes and goes to try to open the door.

"The whole thing's jammed. We can't open the doors. Stay there. Don't move!" I tell her as we start to move to go to the main room.

"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?" I hear Rose tell us as we leave, I giggle and shake my head looking at the Doctor and Jabe who both have small smiles. **Earth Death in five minutes.**

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe tells everyone as we enter the main room. Cassandra looks confused but I notice that it's a little fake.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me."

"Summon the Steward." Moxx of Bahloon says angrily, I shake my head sadly and look away.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." I hear Jabe tell him.

"Who killed him?"

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Cassandra shrieks looking over at the Face of Boe.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." The Doctor breaks in not wanting to cause a problem… at least for the wrong person. We watch as the Doctor put the metal spider on the ground, it scuttles to Cassandra for a second before goes to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I feel like something is off and look at the Doctor, he has a thoughtful look on his face.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" The annoying pink trampoline shouts. I shake my head and walk with the Doctor towards the creepy group.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…" The Doctor begins only for the leader to try to hit him. The Doctor blocks and pulls off the arm confirming my thoughts.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." I finish for him as the Doctor pulls a wire and the rest of the group collapses. He then pushes the little spider and it moves back to Cassandra. I fold my arms and glare at her.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" Cassandra pouts as the attendants raise the spray guns, I raise an eyebrow at them.

"What are you going to do, moisturize us?" The Doctor asks her with a scoff, Cassandra just smiles coyly.

"With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" I asked her not really understanding why she would put herself in this kind of situation.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." She states and I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor states looking disgusted.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours." She says, I growl at her and go to punch her trampoline face, the Doctor wraps his arms around my waist to stop me from doing something stupid.

"Let me go Doctor! I want to see how far that stupid pink trampoline stretches!" I tell him struggling to get out of his grip, He just pulls me back so I'm against his chest.

"Stay calm Vivi, It's alright." I hear him whisper in my ear, I blush and stop struggling as I feel his breath on my neck. He slowly let's go of me and I quickly step away from him trying to calm down my heart.

"Arrest her, the infidel" Moxx shouts pointing his stubby finger at her.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." Cassandra spits at him. **Earth Death in three minutes, **"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe tells her. I grin thinking that we have her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." **BOOM BOOM BOOM **"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." **Safety systems failing.** "Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra states before she teleports out along with her attendants. **Heat levels rising. **

"Reset the computer." Moxx says starting to sound desperate.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe tells him also starting to panic.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe,Vivianne, come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor tells us before rushing out of the room, I nod to Jabe and we run after the Doctor, back into the engine room.

**Heat rising.**

**Earth Death in two minutes. **

**Earth Death in two minutes.**

**Heat levels critical.**

**Heat levels critical. **

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor tells us as we enter the engine room, We look and see it on the other side of the very fast spinning, and very sharp fans. **Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. **We go to a breaker lever and the Doctor pulls on it and it slows a little. Once he lets go it speeds back up. **External temperature five thousand degrees. **I nod to Jabe who seems to have the same idea as me and we pull down the lever. The Doctor looks as Jabe sadly.

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know." Jabe tells him, he shakes his head as if she doesn't understand what the danger is.

"Jabe, you're made of wood." He tells her knowing she would die if she stayed.

"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord." She says, I nod to him trying to keep it down. He nods to us before going to the first fan. **Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. **

"You're a puzzle Vivianne" Jabe tells me as the doctor tries to make it through the first fan.

"I get two scans off you. It's like your body is trying to decide who you are. I didn't tell the Doctor, because I feel that you didn't know yourself. The time is coming soon though Vivianne, the time where you choose who you are." I look at her in shock. She smiles at me softly before grunting I look down at her hands holding onto the lever. They are smoking and catching fire. I look and the Doctor made it through the second one.

"Jabe! Get out! I can hold it! Please!" I tell her desperately feeling the heat of the metal start to blister my hands, I know that Jabe must be feeling worse. She smiles at me as the fire starts to run up her arms.**Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical.** Crying out as she bursts into flames, the heat blasting out and hits my side i'm forced to let go of the lever to protect my self. Backing away I watch as she combusts and turns to ash. I feel a pain on the side of my arm and torso and look down, there is a burn mark from where Jabe and I were touching trying to hold down the lever**.Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.** Ignoring it knowing more people will die if I don't, I go back to the lever and press down again, screaming as the metal burns my hands more. **Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five**, I watch as the Doctor presses the switch, **four, **and **Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. **The fans slow down allowing the doctor to come back through, I sigh and let go of the lever and collapse to my knees. The Doctor rushes back to me and kneels down in front of me.

"I tried to get her to leave, I tried" I whisper swaying a little from the lack of energy and pain.

"It's alright Vivi I know you did" He comforts me, I nod and start to stand up, he grabs my shoulder and helps me up. We soon get to the main area and walk towards the trees who were waiting for Jabe's return.

"we're sorry." The Doctor tells them, they nod sadly and start to cry. We walk away from them as Rose comes up to us and see's me leaning heavily on the Doctor.

"You all right? " she asks the Doctor gently hands me to Rose, I nod at her to tired to really say anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." The Doctor growls before stalking over the ostrich egg and smashes it open, inside is a little device.

"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He then uses his screwdriver and beams Cassandra back in.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." She looks around in shock as if she is surprised to be back.

"Oh."

"The last human." The Doctor spits out.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." Cassandra jokes weakly, I shake my head.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." I tell her scowling.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter " She goes on before she makes a weird noise… it sounds like… creaking?

"And creak?" The Doctor asks, I can see she is confused as I start to smirk realizing what is happening.

"And what?"

"Creak. You're creaking." I tell her as I watch her start to dry up.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra yelps looking around.

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor shrugs watching it with an impassive face.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

"Help her." I hear Rose ask the Doctor, who just stares at Cassandra, she turns to me and I just shake my head.

"Everything has its time and everything dies."

"I'm too young!" Cassandra cries as she explodes flesh and guts flying everywhere. I just turn my head and close my eyes. It was over.

The Doctor helps me into the TARDIS and leads me to the med room. Telling him I'm fine he walks out to go collect Rose. Sighing I sit on the bed and wait because I don't know what to use or not use.

'_The time is coming soon though Vivianne, the time where you choose who you are.' _I hear Jabe's words whisper in my ear. I start to cry because I thought I knew who I was, now as soon as this… Doctor comes into my life I get confused! I know he knows something about me… or about the not me, me? I wipe my tears away and shake my head.

"How are you?" Rose asks as she enters the room, the Doctor following not far behind. I give them a slight smile and nod.

"Better, I've become kind of numb to the pain now." I tell them honestly. The Doctor comes up and puts some cream on the wounds and I wince and shiver and the slight pain and coldness. He then covers it up with some bandages.

"There that should do it! a few hours and you will be good as new" He tells me and I nod. He stands up and is about to leave but I follow him and grab his arm before he does. He turns back to me and raises an eyebrow. I give him a hard stare trying not to crack under the pressure.

"Who am I?"

AN: BOOM! done! I'll leave it at that peeps! Cheers :)


End file.
